Chucky's Day Out The Untold Story
by The Charles Lee Ray Fan
Summary: This is a fanfic that I wrote in the summer of 2006. It's the prequel to BOC. It's one month after the Child's Play 3 inccoedent and Chucky finally gets a human body after all of the years and he reunites with Tiffany please review, but you don't have to.
1. A Grave Incantation

Chucky's Day Out The Untold Story

By TheCharlesLeeRayFan

Chapter 1

A Grave Incantation

Our untold story takes place one month after the Childs Play 3 incident and Chucky's remains were lying in a police evidence-locker impound in Chicago, Illinois. And the black bag that Chucky's remains were in sat there for one month in a cardboard box, but a policeman with long wavy hair was placing things in the lockers according to the crime and whether it was solved or unsolved etc.and came across the black bag and picked it up and checked the serial number, but the policeman was curious and decided to open the black bag and pulled out the head of Chucky and like in Child's play Chucky's eye opens and looks around and says," Where in the hell am I?" Then he sees the policeman and says," WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Then the policeman says," I'm Marvin. So how did you get this way?" Then Chucky says," Well it's a long story, so where am I?" Then Marvin says," Well your in Chicago, Illinois, well actually in a police depository to be exact." Then Chucky says,"Hey Marvin I need you to do me a favor." Then Marvin says," What did you want?" Then Chucky recites the Damballah chant,"Ade due damballa give me the power I beg of you! Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte secoise entrenne maispors de morte mortesima lieu de vocuier de miau vochette edenlieu pour due boisette damballa edenlieu pour due boisette damballa edenlieu pour due boisette DAMBALLA!" And Chucky's soul transfers into Marvin's body and a crash of thunder sounds making the windows that were a bit loose from there frames rattled then it started to rain. Then Marvin says in Chucky's voice," I'm not a doll anymore! I'm friggin' human!" Then Chucky looks at him self and says," I need to really get changed. I'll see if Tony is still around." And Chucky walks out of the depository and walks down the hallway and walks off.


	2. Old Visit With An Old Friend

Chapter 2

An old visit with an old friend

Chucky is walking down the street and he sees Tony's Fashion For Men and he goes through the double doors and a man is sitting at the counter and he sees Chucky and thinks its Marvin the Police Officer and Tony says," Hello officer what brings you?" And Chucky says," It's me Chucky I transferred my soul into this guy." Then Tony says," Chucky? Is that you? So that voodoo stuff that John was teachin' you actually worked, but I heard about you in the papers about that kid named Andy Barclay, I thought he was fuckin' nuts and all of that crap was made up by some angry mother who didn't get a refund on one of those dolls." Then Chucky says," It's all true, but what I want to know is how is Tiffany doing God only knows what she's been doing these days." And Tony says," Well she's doing fine she went to your grave a couple of days ago, that's what I heard, and she really misses you." Then Chucky says," She does?" I thought she would get over it and date someone else, or would let herself go, or commit suicide or something like that." Then Tony says," She almost killed herself a few months after you died , but one of her friends talked her out of it and she ended up killing that person, then she was sent to court and was in jail for a few months, but she was sent to court and the judge said that quote" she must have taken a bit too hard and he put her on some pills and she finally got off of them, then she did date another guy named Roberto Anoff and she dumped his ass and he ended up committing suicide and was found in the river." Then Chucky says," Oh that guy Roberto was some guy that went to the same high school that Tiffany and I went to and acted as if he knew voodoo, but he was one stupid loser, he took his cousin to the senior prom and tried to make a move on my girl." Then Tony says," Why don't you go and see her?" Then Chucky says," What are you? Fucking nuts?! I'm not going looking like this, I look like a cop and that's why I came here in the first place." Then Tony says," Well you're in luck some guy dropped off his suit and never came to pick it up, I was going to give it to the Good Will, but something told me to keep it. I think it might fit you and you look about the same size as that guy, but if it doesn't I could Taylor it to make it fit you." Then Chucky says," What in the Hell told you to keep it!?" And Tony says," I don't fucking know, and don't get wise." And Tony gets the suit from off a rail were it was hanging and hands it to Chucky and Chucky grabs it and walks off to the dressing room.


	3. Chucky Gets New Threads

Chapter 3

Chucky gets new threads

Chucky comes out of the dressing room that he was in and he is wearing a black blazer with a white dress shirt, a tie, black dress pants, and black shoes that shined when the light glistened off them and Chucky says," You got a mirror?" And Tony says," It's right behind you." And Chucky turns around and walks up to the mirror and looks at himself and says," It's okay" Then Chucky looks at his hair and says," Man my hair looks like shit! Hey Tony do you have a comb or something to brush my hair?" And Tony says," Yeah come here and get it." And Chucky walks to where he was and grabs the comb and it was in plastic rap and Chucky grabs it and rips off the plastic wrap and throws it in the trash can and walks to the mirror and combs his long wavy brown hair back and it falls into place and then he places the comb in his chest pocket and says," So where does Tiffany live now?" And Tony replies,"She lives in your apartment that you used to live in, before you died, anyway I thought you two used to live together when you two were together." Then Chucky says," Yeah we used to live together a few years after we graduated from high school." Then Tiny says," Oh yeah I forgot as the years go by you seem to forget everything." Then Chucky says," So do you have any wheels I could use?" Then Tony says," What the fuck do I look like a car dealer? Anyway some stupid punk stole my car I tried shooting him, but I missed." Next Tony looks at the clock on the wall and says," In twenty minutes there is a bus stop about two blocks down the street, here is some change for the bus fair." And Tony hands Chucky some change. Then Chucky says," You got a knife or anything?" Then Tony says," Well I got a gun, a knife, a A-K 47." And he lays the items on the counter. Then Chucky says," I'm going to stick with the knife." And Chucky picks up the knife and puts it in his blazer pocket. Next Tony says," Hey Chucky I want that back after your finished seeing Tiffany, you know I'll be here because I live here." Then Chucky says," Yeah see you later." The Tony says," Good luck." Then Chucky says," I don't need luck, but see you later." And Chucky goes out the door and he walks down the sidewalk and it was still raining and he walks under the connected roofs that were hanging above and that ended at every street. Then Chucky spots a flower stand and the man was leaving the stand walks across the street. Chucky walks to the flower stand and spots some roses and he grabs them and some paper and wraps the stems and starts to walk off. Next the man who owned the flower stand yells out," Hey you got to pay for those!" And the man runs across the street and runs up to Chucky and yells out again and says," Hey asshole you have to pay for those!" Then Chucky stops walking and turns around and the man says," Hey are you deaf, you have to pay for those asswipe!" And Chucky replies," I heard you the first time!" And he pulls out the knife and walks up to the man and stabs him in the stomach and the man holds his stomach and sees the blood coming from the wound that Chucky made with the knife and he runs away from Chucky to the corner of the street and spots an ally that was across the street and goes into it and Chucky follows him and the man falls to the ground and Chucky places the roses on a box that was nearby and he runs up to the man and grabs the man's head and pulls his head back and Chucky takes the knife and the man starts shaking and Chucky brings the knife down to the man's neck and slits the man's throat and blood comes out and the man gasps and grabs his neck and Chucky takes the knife and stabs the man in the chest and the man instantly dies off and was lifeless. Next Chucky pulls the knife out of the man's chest and wipes the blood off on the man's shirt and he spots a dumpster and Chucky drags the body of the dead man to the dumpster, next he props the body against the dumpster and opens the dumpster doors and in the dumpster there were a bunch of flattened cardboard boxes and Chucky pulls out some of the cardboard boxes. Next Chucky grabs the man by his shoulders and lifts up and gradually gets it into the dumpster and the body lands in the dumpster with a loud thump, then Chucky picks up the flattened cardboard boxes that he threw out and lays them over the dead body. Chucky is now finished and he closes the dumpster doors. Next Chucky he takes the knife that he used to kill the man and puts it into his blazer pocket, and picks up the roses and walks out of the ally.


	4. Tiffany's Surprise

Chapter 4

Tiffany's Surprise

Chucky walks down the sidewalk and gets next to the next block and walks up to the sign that said bus stop. A few minutes pass and the bus comes up the hill and Chucky digs in his pocket and get the change that Tony gave to him. The bus comes up and starts to slow down and the breaks make a screeching sound and the bus comes to a stop and the doors open and Chucky gets on and takes the change that is in his hand and puts it into the coin box. Chucky walks to the back of the bus and the bus driver grabs at a handle that was connected by a rod that was also connected to the door and it makes a squeak and Chucky sits down in a seat and the bus begins to roll and the bus stops at another bus stop that was a few blocks away from where Chucky was picked up at and the bus driver opens the door and some people get off and there were only two people were on the bus then another person gets on the bus and the bus driver closes the door and the bus begins to roll. A few minutes later Chucky looks at the window and spots the street Stony Island and the bus stops at a bus stop that was a little ways from the street and Chucky gets up and walks to the front of the bus and goes out of the door and gets off the bus. Next Chucky walks down the street to look for the apartment building, and he spots it and walks up to the apartment building and sees a 1960s red Ford Mustang and Chucky walks up to the entrance of the apartment building and opens the door and goes inside. Next he sees the elevator and walks up to it and presses the up button and the elevator doors open and Chucky walks in the elevator and presses a button with the number two on it and the doors to the elevator close slowly. The elevator gets up to the floor that Chucky wanted to go up to and the doors to the elevator open he walks out of the elevator and says to himself," If she still lives were I used to live then She still lives in apartment 15." And Chucky looks at the door numbers and he spots door number 15 and he clenches his fist and lets go in hesitation and he knocks on the door. A few seconds later opens up and woman wearing a black shirt with a black skirt and the woman had dark eye makeup and semi black lipstick and the woman had bleach blonde hair and says," Hello? Who are you?" Then Chucky says," It's me Chucky." And the woman replies," No, You can't be Chucky, because Chucky died years ago." Then Chucky says," Aren't You Tiffany?" The woman says," Yes, why do you want to know?!" Then Chucky says," It's me Chucky, I transferred my soul into this guy, you gotta believe me." And Tiffany looks hard into Chucky's eyes and she looks really surprised, and Chucky says," Tiff?" And she listens closely to his voice and recognizes it and she looks really shocked and says," Chucky? Is that really you?" Then Chucky says," Yes Tiff, it's me Chucky Charles Lee Ray." And Tiffany exclaims and says," Oh my God! And her eyes begin to water and she starts to cry and she hugs Chucky really fast and holds on to him and squeezes him and, and Chucky hugs Tiffany and says," Why are you cryin'? You're supposed to be happy that I'm alive." Then Tiffany says in a weak voice," Oh Chucky I'm not sad, I'm happy. I really missed you sense you've been gone." And Chucky says," Okay stop crying I'm hear, and let me go I going to die from suffocation." And Tiffany lets go of Chucky. Next Chucky comes in the house and closes the door and he hands Tiffany the roses and Tiffany says," You got me roses? You remembered." Then Chucky says," Well I had to kill the guy to get them." And Tiffany says," Thanks sweetie." And she hugs Chucky again and then she kisses him and then they start making out, next they slowly stop and Tiffany says," It's good to have you back." And Chucky says," It's good to see you, and you look great." Then Tiffany says," Thanks." Then Chucky says," No I really mean it, I got to be honest with ya, I thought you were going to let yourself go, or date some other guy, but I was wrong." Then Tiffany says," Well, I did date a guy, but I wasn't _in love_ with him because I couldn't let go of the thought of you dying, something was telling me that you didn't die and then I found out that you transferred your soul into that doll." Then Chucky says," Yeah I know Tony told me all about it." And Tiffany says," He did?" Then Chucky says," Yeah." And Tiffany says," Oh, well I better put these roses before they start to wilt."


	5. Chucky's Conversation With Tiffany

Chapter 5

Chucky's conversation with Tiffany

Tiffany walks through the den and walks to the kitchen and lays the roses on the counter and yells out," So Chucky, do want anything?" And Chucky says," Yeah whatever you got." Meanwhile Tiffany gets a vase and walks up to the sink and turns the faucet on and places the vase under the nozzle and water fills the vase and Tiffany pulls the vase from the faucet and turns it off and places the vase on the counter and she gets the roses and takes the paper off and places the roses in the vase and she places the vase on a table. Next she walks to the refrigerator and opens it and gets a bottle of wine, and she closes the door to the refrigerator and places the wine bottle on the counter. Next she opens the cupboard door and grabs two wine glasses and sets them on the counter besides the wine bottle and Tiffany says," Make yourself at home, have a seat on the couch or wherever you want." And she takes the cork out of the wine bottle and pours the wine in the wine glasses. Meanwhile Chucky is sitting on the couch and he looks around the room and sees some pictures and spots one of Tiffany and him on a bench. And Chucky says," I remember that it was on our first date, and we were in high school at the time." Tiffany comes in holding the wine glasses and Chucky says," What's the wine for?" Tiffany hands Chucky a wine glass and Chucky grabs the wine glass and Tiffany says," It's for being reunited to each other after all of these years." And Chucky says," Well cheers." And Tiffany says," Cheers." And they clank their wine glasses and they both take a sip. Tiffany puts down her wine glass on the table that was in front of the couch that they are sitting on and Chucky says," So what have you been doin' after all these years?" Then Tiffany says," Well a few months after you died I was very depressed and I almost killed myself, but one of my friends' talked me out of it and I killed her because she was the bitch who was saying shit behind my back, so I straggled her ass." I had gotten a few jobs hear and there, and I'm still studying voodoo that you were teaching me before you died and I killed a few people over the years, and I collected some news paper articles about you. So how was your life, and were things going for you?"


	6. Chucky Gets A Tour

Chapter 6

Chucky gets a tour

Chucky puts down his wine glass that he is drinking from and sets it on the table and says," Just peachy." Then Tiffany says," I want to know." And Chucky says," You really want to know?" And Tiffany nods her head yes and Chucky says," Alright I'll tell you. Well life as a doll was great, but John said that I would stay that way forever and I don't want that, but it was also great fooling those people that thought I was a doll. It was cool doing that. And then there was that stupid kid that I chased for a couple of years." Then Tiffany says," What kid?" Then Chucky says," That little bastard, Andy Barclay." Then Tiffany says," Oh yeah I remember." Next Chucky looks down and spots a tattoo on her right breast and it is the heart with a knife going through it and a blood drop and it had Chucky's name on it, and Chucky says," I see one thing that has changed." And Tiffany says," What?" And Chucky says," The tattoo." And Tiffany says," Oh I got that done a few days after you died." And Chucky says," That's cool. You know what, you haven't changed over the years, I mean you look sexy." And Tiffany says," Do you really mean that?" Then Chucky says," Hell fuckin' yeah!" And Chucky puts his hand on Tiffany's leg and rubs it. And Tiffany says," Well you look great too, so Chucky do you want to take a tour of the apartment? Because I did some painting." Then Chucky says," Yeah okay." And they both get up from the couch and Tiffany walks from the den and Chucky follows her and they go to the first room on the left and Tiffany opens the door and flip the switch that is by the door and the lights come on the whole room was painted black, and there were a lot of books on the shelves. Chucky goes in the room and walks up to the bookshelf and spots a book and grabs it off the shelf and says," This used to be one of my books that I bought from John." And Tiffany says," I kept all of you books, and everything." And Chucky puts the book back on the bookshelf. Tiffany says," Well, do you want to look at the other part of the apartment?" And Chucky says," Alright lets go then." And they both walk out of the room and Tiffany walks to the back of the apartment, and Chucky says," This was my room, well _our_ room." And Tiffany opens the door to the room and turns on the light, and Chucky looks in amazement, and says," All my paintings on the wall, there still here, I thought they would be painted over." Then Tiffany says," Yeah I loved the paintings on the wall, I couldn't have gotten rid of them." Then Chucky says," I painted that years ago, before I was shot, it took me about a year to finish it." And they both admire the walls. Chucky says," Tiff?" And Tiffany says," Yeah?" And Chucky says," Tiff you wanna go out?" And Tiffany says," Sure. I haven't gone out with anybody for a couple of years. Just let me get ready okay sweetie?" And Chucky says," Fine I'll wait for you in the den, but hurry up." Then Tiffany says," Hey I have to make tonight perfect, so you will just have to wait." And Chucky walks out of the room and Tiffany closes the door. Chucky walks down the hallway and goes into the den and he walks to the couch and sits down and picks up the remote that is on the table, and turns the television on and the _Oprah Winfrey Show_ is on, and Oprah appears on the screen and says," Hello audience, and viewers at home. Todays show it about violence, crime, homicide, and other things. In the recent years crimes have recently increased during the years, and so has the violence in schools and on the streets. What has caused this? Many parents say it the TV and movies that our children are watching." And Chucky says to himself," What in the Hell?! This bitch is still on the air?!" And Chucky pushes a button the remote and the _History Channel_ comes on and a program comes on, and the screen shows _Infamous Killers of The Past_. And Chucky places the remote on the table that was in front of the couch.


	7. It's a Date

Chapter 7

It's a date

A few minute later Tiffany comes into the den wearing a black dress wearing black pumps that shined in the light, and she is wearing different makeup. Chucky gets up from the couch and he grabs the remote off the table and presses a button and the TV turns off and Chucky sets the remote back on the table that is in front of the couch and he walks up to Tiffany and says," You look beautiful babe." And Tiffany says," Thanks hun. So we better get going." And Tiffany walks to a closet that is by the door and she opens it and digs in there and finds a black trench coat, and she closes the closet door, and Chucky opens the front door and goes out and Tiffany follows him out and she closes the door. Next she gets a ring of keys that had a key chain hanging from it, and she sorts through the keys and finds one and puts it in the lock and turns it and pulls it out of the lock. Next they walk to the elevator and Chucky pushes the down button and the elevator doors open and they both get in the elevator and Chucky pushes the button with the number one on it and the elevator doors close slowly and the elevator goes down slowly and they reach the first floor and the doors to the elevator open and they both walk out and they walk to the front door and Chucky opens it and holds the door for Tiffany, and she goes out and Chucky walks behind her. Next they walk down the sidewalk to the parking lot and Tiffany walks to the red 1960s Ford Mustang, and Chucky says," Hey that was my car." And Tiffany says," Yep, you left it here, and went with Eddie to go kill someone." Then Chucky says," I hate that bastard!" And Tiffany says," Why? You two used to be friends, we even went to high school together." Then Chucky says," The night that I was gunned down, Eddie left me out in the open to get killed by that detective named Mike Norris, and I swore I would get revenge on him and Mike, but I didn't get to kill Mike." Then Tiffany says," I can't believe Eddie would do that." Then Chucky says," Well he did, and nobody fucking does that to me, or they'll get their fucking throats slit!" Then Tiffany says," That's right, so do you want to drive?" And Chucky says," Yeah." And Tiffany hands Chucky the keys to the car and Chucky grabs them and Tiffany walks to the passenger side of the car, next Chucky walks to the driver's side of the car and sorts through the keys and finds the car key and puts into the lock and turns the key and unlocks the door and pulls the key out and pulls on the handle and opens the door and gets into the car and he leans over and unlocks the passenger door and he closes his door and Tiffany opens her door and gets in and closes her door, and Chucky takes the key and puts it into the ignition and turns the key and the car starts, next Chucky pulls the gear shift from park to reverse and he puts his foot on the accelerator and turns the steering wheel to the left and the car moves out of the parking spot and Chucky puts his foot on the break and grabs the gear shift and puts the car into drive and puts his foot on the accelerator and the car leaves out of the parking lot and gets on the street. Then Chucky says," So where do you want to go?" And Tiffany says," I'll go wherever you want to go." Then Chucky says," I want to kill some people." And Tiffany says," Okay I'm up for that." Then Chucky says," So who do you want to kill?" Then Tiffany says," Well there are these people that I was wanting to kill." And Chucky says," Who?" And Tiffany says," There is this man named Stewart Shata and his stupid wife Jaquin Shata, lets go and pay them a visit." Then Chucky says," So were do they live?" And Tiffany says," 120 Marrow street." And Chucky says," Oh I know were the fuck that is." And they continue to drive.


	8. Death to the Shata's

Chapter 8

Death to the Shata's

Chucky is still driving to the destination, and he spots the street and turns on it and looks for the address 120 and spots it and slows down and pulls to the side of the street and comes to a stop and Chucky puts the car in park and turns the car off and pulls the keys out on the ignition, and says," Okay were here, and we need weapons, I got a knife, what about you?" Then Tiffany replies," Well I got a pistol in the glove compartment, let me load it." And Tiffany opens the glove compartment and pulls out a black pistol, next she removes the magazine from the pistol and lays it in the glove compartment and gets another magazine that is fully loaded with bullets and she slips it into the pistol and it makes a click sound, and she closes the glove compartment. Next Chucky pulls out the knife from his blazer pocket and Tiffany says," Okay Chucky, I'll distract Stewart, and you can go around the back and go through the house and stab him from behind, and we can kill the stupid bitch." Then Chucky says," How do you know about the back?" And Tiffany says," I planned it all out." And Chucky says," So you had this already figured out?" And Tiffany says," Yep." Then Chucky says," That's cool, so lets go." Chucky and Tiffany get out of the car and they close their doors and they walk, and Chucky walks to the side of the house, and Tiffany walks up to the sidewalk, and she walks to the door and rigs the door bell, and a few seconds later the door opens and it was a semi heavyset man with dark brown hair with some gray showing on the sides of his head, and he answers the door and says," Hello?" And he notices that it is Tiffany and says," Oh it's you." And Tiffany replies," Oh hello Stewart." And Stewart says," Hey you better leave or I will call the cops on you." Then Tiffany says," Oh I'm not here to start anything with you." And Stewart says," Well then what are you doing here for?" Then Tiffany says," Well I'm hear to give you an apology." Then Stewart says," It's about damn time you did for harassing my wife, and slashing my tires on my new Mercedes." And Tiffany says," Well Stewart I'm sorry for calling up Jaquin and harassing her, and for slashing the tires to your Mercedes, and for whatever else I did." Meanwhile Chucky is looking around and he sees a fence and goes to open it, but it was locked and he climbs over the fence and jumps off, next he walks to a sliding glass door and he opens it and goes inside, and looks around for anybody, and doesn't see anyone and begins to walk with the knife in his hand ready to stab anybody, and he walks through the dining room, next he spots a hallway and looks both ways and he sees Stewart and walks down the hall way slowly. And Tiffany sees Chucky and says," I've just been really going through a hard time." And Chucky raises up the knife, then a woman voice is heard and says," Stew who are you talking to?" And a woman walks into the hallway and sees Chucky with the knife and screams out," Stewart look out behind you!" And Stewart turns around really fast and Chucky stabs Stewart in the chest and Stewart looses his balance and falls to the ground, and hits his head on the end table the is by the door and falls to the titled floor and blood stars to come out of his head, And Jaquin eyes widen and she screams, next she grabs a vase that is sitting on a table, and she throws it, but misses and it hits the wall, and shatters, and the glass goes everywhere. Next Tiffany pulls out the pistol from her purse, and Jaquin sees it and says," You better not shoot me, you freak!" And Jaquin picks up another vase that is sitting on the table, and she throws it at Chucky ducks, and it hits the floor and it shatters, and a piece of glass cut Tiffany's leg. Tiffany runs up to Jaquin and points the pistol to Jaquin's head, and Jaquin kicks Tiffany in the stomach, and Tiffany galls to the ground and says," You bitch!" Next Jaquin runs, and Chucky runs after her. Then Tiffany gets up and sees Jaquin run into another room, and runs after her, next Jaquin spots a small book shelf and she pushes it in the way ,and Chucky jumps over it and grabs at Jaquin's hair, and Jaquin screams, and she turns around fast and kicks Chucky in the groin, and Chucky falls to the ground, and lets go of Jaquin's hair, and Jaquin runs into another room, and Tiffany runs past Chucky and goes into the room that Jaquin ran into, and she aims the gun at Jaquin and pulls the trigger, and Jaquin gets shot in the back and she falls to the ground and she crawls to a wall that is nearby, and Tiffany runs up to Jaquin and points the gun to her head, next Chucky walks up to the door and watches, and Tiffany says," Oh you're just in time to see this bitch die." Tiffany pulls the trigger and shoots Jaquin in the head, and blood splatters all over Tiffany and the walls, and Jaquin falls to the ground with a thud. Chucky walks up to Tiffany and says," You okay? ' And Tiffany says," Yeah, what about you?" And Chucky replies," No real injuries." And Tiffany says,' Okay." Then Chucky says," Well we need to hide the bodies, so that nobody will find them just yet, so you get her body and put it in the hallway closet, and I'll get his body and put in there as well." And Tiffany says," Okay." And Chucky walks out of the room.


	9. Cleaning up the murder

Chapter 9

Cleaning up the murder

Chucky walks to the front door and grabs Stewart's arms, and drags his lifeless body away from the door, and Chucky drops Stewart's body on the floor, and he walks to the door and closes the door, and he goes back to Stewart's body, and digs in Stewart's pockets and finds a wallet, and puts it in his pocket, next he grabs Stewart's arms and drags him down the hallway, and a trail of blood follows from his head that started from the door, and Chucky stops at the hallway closet, and Tiffany drags Jaquin's body in the hallway, and says," Fuck this bitch is fat!" Chucky opens the closet doors, and lifts up on Stewarts's underarms and drags him into the closet, and Chucky comes out of the closet and Tiffany grabs Jaquin by the underarms, and she drags her into the closet as well, and lays her down, and Tiffany comes out of the closet and Chucky closes the hallway closet doors. Tiffany says," Chucky I'm going to the bathroom." And Chucky says," I thought you already went at the house." And Tiffany replies," No Chucky I'm getting towels, to clean up the mess." And Tiffany walks off.

A few minutes later, Tiffany comes back with two damp towels and she hands one to Chucky and Chucky grabs the towel and walks down the hallway, and Tiffany walks to the room that she killed Jaquin in. A few minutes later Chucky walks into the room that Tiffany is in and stands at the door, and says," Are you done yet?" And Tiffany says," No blood is really hard to get out of carpet, and anyway I'm almost done, so wait." And Tiffany continues to scrub the carpet, and she finally gets done and she gets up off the floor and walks to where Chucky is and they both walk down the hallway, and Tiffany sees the kitchen, and she spots a garbage can and says," Lets throw the towels in the kitchen garbage." And they both walk into the kitchen and throw the bloody towels in the garbage, and they walk out of the kitchen, and Chucky says," We need to get the fuck out of here, and we need to go through the back of the house." And Chucky and Tiffany walk to the back of the house, and they walk up to the sliding glass door, and go out side and Chucky closes the sliding glass door, and they walk to the side of the house, next they get up to the gate, and Chucky says," Shit! The gate is locked we're going to have to jump it." And Tiffany says," I'm not jumping that." And Chucky says," Why the Hell not?" And Tiffany says," I'm not going to tear my dress." And Chucky says," Fine I'll pick you up." And Tiffany says," Okay let me take off my shoes." And Tiffany takes off her high heels and hold them, and Chucky picks Tiffany up and walks closer to the fence and lifts her up and grunts and he lifts up on Tiffany some more and she grabs the fence and Chucky pushes up and Tiffany goes over the fence and Chucky lets go and Tiffany hangs on the fence, and she lets go and lands on the ground and she puts her high heels back on, next Chucky climbs the fence and jumps over it and lands on the ground and Says," Shit Tiff I haven't done that in years." And Tiffany says," I haven't done that either." Next they begin to walk to the car and Chucky opens the door to the car and gets in and closes the door, and Tiffany walks to the passenger side of the car and she opens the door and she gets in and she closes the door, and Chucky puts the keys in the ignition and turns the key, and the car starts and Chucky pulls the gearshift down to drive and he puts his foot on that gas and, the car begins to move and they drive down the street and Tiffany says," That was good," Then Chucky says," Well it was okay, but I want to kill some more people." And Tiffany says," Okay." Then Chucky says," Before we do that, you want to go out and get something to eat?" And Tiffany says," Yeah." And Chucky continues to drive off into the sun.


	10. Dinner Complications

Chapter 10

Dinner Complications

They are still driving and Chucky spots a restaurant called Devern's, and Chucky parks the car in a parking space and Tiffany says," This where we went to on our first date." Then Chucky turns the car off and takes the keys out of the ignition, and they both get out of the car and lock and close their doors and they walk to the entrance of the restaurant. Chucky opens the door and lets Tiffany go through the door, and they walk up to a podium and the hostess walks up to the podium and says," Welcome to Devern's." Then Chucky says," Table for two." And the hostess says," Okay table for two, okay just wait here, they are cleaning up the tables." A few minutes later Chucky and Tiffany are sitting on a bench and the hostess says," Sir your table is ready." And Chucky and Tiffany get up off the bench, and young man walks up and says," Hello I'm Brett, I'll be your waiter and I'll show you to your table." And Brett begins to walk, and Chucky and Tiffany follows him and they all walk through the rows of tables, and Brett walks to a table that is by a window and says," Here is your table." And Chucky takes off Tiffany's trench coat, and puts it on the back of her chair, and pulls out the chair for Tiffany, and Tiffany sits in the chair and says," Thanks sweet heart." And Chucky walks to the other side of the table and pulls out the chair and sits in it and Brett hands Chucky and Tiffany their menu's, and Chucky and Tiffany grab the menu's, and they open them, and Chucky spots something he likes and he says," Yeah I would like to order the lobster." And Tiffany says," Yes, and I will have a salad with Italian dressing." Chucky and Tiffany hand their menu's to Brett, and Brett grabs them, next he pulls out a pocket notebook and a pen and begins to write and says," Okay, you want a lobster, and you want a salad with Italian dressing okay what would you have to drink?" And Chucky says," We'll have champagne." And Brett says," What kind?" And Chucky says," Ferverea." And Brett says," Okay one bottle of Ferverea champagne, okay your order should be done in a few minutes." And Brett walks off. Then Chucky says," After dinner I wanna see if this bitch moved back here." And Tiffany replies," What? Who are you talking about?" And Chucky says," Oh, a stupid bitch named Vivian Vanphelt." And Tiffany says," Who is Vivian Vanphelt?" And Chucky says," Some bitch I dated ion high school, before we even met." Then Tiffany says," Well what's so great about her?" And Chucky says," When I was dating her, she fuckin' cheated on me and I was going to kill her, but she left the state." Then Tiffany says," Yeah I think I heard of her she was in the papers, front page when she got married to some rich bastard, she did move back here." Then Chucky says," Well like I said I'm going to kill her and her husband." And Tiffany says," Okay whatever makes you happy, but I've got to go to the bathroom." And Tiffany gets up, and grabs her purse and walks to the bathroom. Tiffany walks to the entrance to the women's bathroom, and she pushes the door and goes inside. There was woman at the mirror and she turns around and says," Tiffany is that you?" And Tiffany says," Yeah, but who are you?" And the woman says," I'm Sophia, don't you remember me?" And Tiffany says," No, I don't remember who you are." And Sophia says," Well you haven't changed for the better." And Tiffany looks at Sophia angrily and says," Oh your that bitch from high school." And Sophia says," Not only that, but I was also captain of the NJ High cheerleading squad, and I married football quarterback Darien and now were living the perfect life, so what are you doing with your pathetic life, still sad that Chucky died, he probably killed himself, because he was sick of you, in fact I'm glad he's dead, because he was just a menace to society, and he was just a freak like you Tiffany." Then Tiffany gets really mad and she says," I should have killed you and Darien a long time ago." And Sophia says," Oh just shut your fucking mouth!" And Tiffany pushes Sophia into a bathroom stile, and she takes the pistol from her purse, and outs the pistol up to Sophia's stomach and pulls the trigger, and a muffled gun shot was made, and Sophia falls against a wall of the stile, and her body becomes lifeless, and blood comes from the gunshot wound that Tiffany had made. Next Tiffany grabs Sophia by her underarms and props her on the toilet, and Tiffany walks out of the stile, and put the pistol back into her purse, and she walks to the door, and opens it and goes out and she walks up to Chucky and says," Come on Chucky we have got to go now!" And Chucky puts down his fork and says," For what?" Next a woman screams and runs out of the bathroom and says," Oh my God somebody has been shot in the women's bathroom! Somebody come quick!" And Tiffany says," That's what!" And people get up and run to the scene of the crime and Chucky says," Let's get the fuck out of here!" And Chucky gets up out of the chair and grabs his coat, and Tiffany grabs her trench coat, and they both walk through the rows of tables, next they walk into the lobby and they walk up to the door and go through it. Next they run to the car and Chucky goes up to the driver's side and pulls out the keys and unlocks the door and opens it and gets inside the car, and he puts the keys in the ignition and starts the car and he unlocks the passenger door, and Tiffany gets in and closes the door, next the hostess runs out of the restaurant and spots Chucky and Tiffany and she runs towards the car that they are in and she gets near the back of the car and Chucky pulls the gear shift into reverse, and the car goes backwards really fast, and the hostess gets hit by the car, and loud thump is heard and Chucky stops the car and Tiffany says," What in the Hell was that?!" And Chucky says." I must have backed up on someone. Fuck it lets go!" And Chucky puts his foot on the accelerator and turns the steering wheel, next he stops the car and pulls the gear shift into drive and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the car barrels out of the parking lot and onto the street almost hitting an oncoming car and that car starts honking its horn, and Chucky drives on.


	11. Killing Vivian Vanphelt

Chapter 11

Killing Vivian Vanphelt

Chucky drives on and says," Hey Tiff do you know where Vivian lives at? And Tiffany says," Yeah, she lives in Garden Park." Then Chucky says," What in the Hell is that?!" And Tiffany says," It's some fancy neighborhood, that they built about a year ago, I've seen it a couple of times while going to the store, and different places." And Chucky replies," How do you know were she lives at? And Tiffany says," Her yard was awarded 'Yard of The Year' and they said what neighborhood she lives in, but not her address." Then Chucky says," So where's the neighborhood at? And Tiffany says," You know where Timmons's Grocery is, right?" And Chucky says," Yeah." And Tiffany says," Well it's a little past the store, you can't miss it." And they continue to drive on.

About ten minutes later Chucky passes Timmons's Grocery and they drive a little more, and Chucky spots the sign that says Garden Park and Chucky turns the steering wheel and turns into the neighborhood. Then Tiffany says," Oh it just came to me, she lives on Carter Street." And Chucky says," Well that narrows our search down." And Chucky continues to drive through the neighbor hood looking for Carter Street. Next he spots Carter Street and turns on it, and goes down the street looking at the mailboxes and says," Tiff you look on your side and I'll look on my side for anything that would look familiar." Then Tiffany says," What could look familiar? These people have new cars and houses, they wouldn't have a car from back in the 80's." Then Chucky says," I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the mailboxes dumbass, they all have the last names on them." And Tiffany says in an angry tone," I'm not a dumbass, I don't fucking live here so I don't fucking know!" And Chucky continues to look out the window and spots The Fellmon's, The Sirmon's, The Flator's, and then he spots the Vanphelt's, and Chucky pulls into the driveway and spots the 'Yard of The Year' sign and Chucky says," Yep this is it." And he puts his foot on the break and the car stops and Chucky pulls the gearshift down to park, and turns the car off. Chucky says," Tiff do have any wire?" Then Tiffany says," Why should I tell you?" And Chucky says," Godamnit Tiffany what is your fucking problem?" Then Tiffany says," Well you were all nice to me when you came to the house, now you are acting like an ass wipe and you called me a dumbass!" And Chucky replies," I'm not acting like an ass wipe!" Then Tiffany says," Yes you are! All I wanted to do was to kill a few people, maybe rob a bank and have a good time like we used to." And she turns away from Chucky and she puts her hands over her face and she begins to cry and Chucky turns to her and puts his hand on her shoulder and Tiffany pushes his hand off, and Chucky says," Look Tiff, I'm not mad at you, I'm frustrated and I'm mad at this bitch, she fuckin' left me, what if I left you, wouldn't you be pissed?" And Tiffany turns around and says," Well of course I would be pissed off that the man I love left me." Then Chucky says," See what I'm talking about, and anyway I love you." And Tiffany says," I love you too sweet heart." Then Chucky says," After we kill this bitch and dump her in the water, we can go and rob a bank, or whatever you want." And Tiffany replies," So why do you want to dump her in the river?" Then Chucky says," I don't know, I just feel like it." And Tiffany says," Okay." Then Chucky says," So do you have any string or wire or anything?" And Tiffany says," I don't know, let me check my purse, I might still have that chain that I got off some girl that I killed yesterday, and I also have a tire iron in the trunk." And Tiffany digs through her purse, and she finds a huge gold chain and hands it to Chucky, and Chucky grabs it from Tiffany and says," Well this will have to do. Okay we'll act like judges for 'Yard of The Year', and when she least expects it you hit her upside the head with the tire iron, and I'll strangle her." And Tiffany says," Okay let me get it, and I'm going to need the keys to get into the trunk." And Chucky pulls the keys out of the ignition and hands them to Tiffany, and Tiffany grabs them and they both get out of the car. Tiffany goes to the back of the car and she takes the keys and puts them into the lock and turns it and gets the keys out and opens the trunk and grabs the tire iron, next she closes the trunk and she walks up to Chucky, and they both walk up to the sidewalk and they both walk up to the door and Tiffany hides the tire iron behind Chucky's back. Chucky rings the doorbell, and a few seconds later the door opens, and it is a woman with long brown hair, and she is wearing a sweater with a skirt and high heels and she says," Hello?" And Chucky says," Hello my name is Charles and this is Tiffany and were judges for 'Yard of The Year' award, and you have been nominated to win 'Yard of The Year' award'." Then the woman says," Well that sounds great." And Chucky says," So what is your name ma'am?" And the woman says," Vivian Vanphelt." And Chucky says," Well Mrs. Vanphelt we need to see the backyard in order to confirm the nomination." And Vivian replies," Okay then come in and I'll show you to the backyard." And Vivian turns around and stars to walk and Tiffany takes the tire iron from behind Chucky, and she swings it at Vivian's head, and Vivian falls to the ground, next she gets back up very weakly and she hold her head, and Chucky runs up to her and grabs her neck and says," So Vivian do you know who I am?" And Vivian struggles to get free, but Chucky grabs her neck and pushes her up against the wall and Vivian says," Your Charles, just leave me alone!" And Chucky says," Wrong dumbass! I'm Chucky, you stupid bitch!" And Vivian's eyes widen and she says," No! It can't be! You were shot and killed!" Then Chucky says," Yep it's me." And Vivian manages the get free from Chucky's grip and she begins to run and Chucky takes the chain and swings it over Vivian's neck before she could get away, and he wraps it around her neck and he pulls hard, and Vivian stumbles over her high heel and she falls to the ground and Chucky falls on her and he pulls really hard on the chain, and Vivian's face turns red and she starts to cough, then she starts to sweat, and she continues to cough and her face turns beat-red, and then she falls to the ground, and Chucky lets go of the chain, and Tiffany says," That was the best strangulation I've ever seen." And Chucky says," To me, that's the best way to kill someone." And Chucky gets up off of Vivian and says," Alright, we'll get the body, and go through the back of the house, and we can put the body in the back of the trunk, then we'll dump it in the river, and I'll grab the arms and you can grab the legs, so lets get to it." Chucky picks up Vivian's arms and Tiffany walks to the door and closes it, and she walks to were Chucky is, and she grabs Vivian's legs, and they both lift up Vivian's body. Chucky starts to walk and they go down the hallway, then they go through the dining room, and through the living room, next they get to the back of the house, and there are two glass patio doors, and Chucky says," Drop her." And Tiffany says," Oh my God she was so fucking heavy!" And Chucky opens the doors, and Chucky grabs Vivian's arms and Tiffany grabs Vivian's arms, and they both lift up on Vivian, next they walk through the doors and they go outside, then Chucky stops walking and he says," Set her by the pool." And they lay Vivian's body on the concrete ground. Chucky says," Okay I'll pull the car back here, and you can watch for any asswipes while I get the car, and I'm also going to need the keys." And Tiffany hands Chucky the keys and Chucky grabs them and Tiffany says," Chucky I left the tire iron in the house I'll go and get it." And Chucky says," Okay, but hurry up." And he walks off. Chucky walks to the driveway, and walks down it and he walks to the car and to the driver's side, and Chucky takes the keys and gets into the car and he closes the door, and puts the keys in the ignition and he turns the key and the car starts, and Chucky pulls the gearshift down into reverse and he puts his foot on the accelerator, and pulls out of the driveway and gets onto the street, and he turns the steering wheel, and he backs the car up the driveway and pulls up to where Tiffany is and he stops the car, and he turns the keys, and the car turns off. Chucky takes the keys out of the ignition, and he opens the car door and gets out and he walks to the trunk and he takes they keys and he puts the keys in the lock, and turns them, and he pulls the key out and he lifts up on the trunk lid and it opens, next he walks up to where Tiffany is and he grabs Vivian's arms and Tiffany grabs Vivian's legs and they lift up on Vivian's body, next they walk to the car and they lift Vivian's body higher and they place her body in the trunk of the car, and Tiffany throws the tire iron in the trunk, and Chucky closes the trunk. Chucky walks to the driver's side of the car and he gets in and puts the keys in the ignition and he starts the car and Tiffany opens the passenger side of the car and pulls on the handle and opens the door and gets in and she closes the door, and Chucky closes his door. Chucky grabs at the gearshift and puts it into drive, next he puts his foot on the accelerator, and the car moves forwards and goes out of the driveway and into the street and drives down the street, and he leaves the neighborhood, and gets onto the main highway.


	12. Disposal of Vivian Vanphelt

Chapter 12

Disposal of Vivian Vanphelt

Chucky is still driving, and red and blue flashing lights come on, then a siren comes on and Chucky looks in the rearview mirror and says,' Shit it's the damn cops!" Next Chucky looks at the speedometer and says," This car won't go fast enough to out run them anymore, I'll have to fucking pull over." And Chucky turns the steering wheel, and the car goes to the side of the highway, and Chucky puts his foot on the break, and the car slows down and comes to a stop. Chucky says to Tiffany," You still got the pistol?" And Tiffany says," Yeah, what are you going to do?" And Tiffany hands Chucky the pistol, and Chucky grabs it and says," Just watch me." And Chucky puts the pistol in his blazer coat, next Chucky rolls down the window and a police officer comes up to the car and walks to the window and says," Do you know how fast you were going sir?" And Chucky says," No I don't." Then the police officer says," Well, you were clocking sixty five in a fifty mile per hour zone, so what's the rush?" And Chucky replies," I didn't know I was going that fast, there must be something wrong with the gauge." Then the police officer says," Okay then, let me see license and registration." Then Chucky says," Tiff get it." And Tiffany opens the glove compartment and pulls out a folded pieces of paper, and hands it to Chucky and Chucky grabs the folded pieces of paper and Chucky hands the pieces of folded paper to the police officer, and the police officer grabs the papers, and the police officer says," And your licenses?" Then Chucky says," Oh shit I must have left my wallet at the house." Next the officer says," Get out of the vehicle." And Chucky opens the door to the car and he gets out of the car, next he closes the door to the car. The police officer says,' Come to the car sir." The police officer walks to the patrol vehicle and Chucky follows him to the patrol vehicle and the police officer walks to the driver side of the patrol vehicle and opens the door and gets inside of the patrol vehicle and yells out," In the vehicle sir." Chucky walks to the passenger side of the patrol vehicle and he pulls the door handle and the door opens and Chucky gets inside the patrol vehicle and he closes the door. The police officer says," So do you have any identification?" Then Chucky says," No, like I said I left my wallet at the house." Next the police officer turns on the interior lamp and looks at Chucky and says," Wait a minute, I know you, you and me were in the same police force, you were Lionel's partner, and then Lionel got killed by the "Lake Shore Strangler" back in '87 his name was Charles Lee Ray he went by the name of "Chucky", yeah that guy was tough to take down, but Mike Norris finally got him, so life for you and who is the pretty woman in the car?" Then Chucky says," Well life's been great, but you know you have your ups and downs, and that woman in the car is my girlfriend." Next the police officer says," Well she's a looker, but I'm still going to have to give you a ticket." And the officer pulls out his ticket book and Chucky pulls out the pistol and the police officer says," What are you ding with that?" Chucky puts the pistol up to the officer's head, next he pulls the trigger and a loud gun shot is heard and blood, goes all over the window of the door and the police officer falls against the window and Chucky says," Nobody gives me any shit." Chucky opens the door to the patrol vehicle and he closes the door, next he walks to the car and pulls the handle to the car and the door opens and Chucky gets into the car and closes the door, next he puts his foot of the accelerator and he turns the steering wheel and the car gets onto the highway. Tiffany says," I heard the gun shot, so you shot him?" And Chucky says," Yep, nobody fucks with me, I shot him in the fucking head." Then Tiffany says," That sounds good." And Chucky replies," Hell it was good." About five minutes later Chucky spots the river on his side of the car. Next he turns the wheel and drives the car into the intersection and goes straightforward, and the car goes across the other highway and gets under the bridge and into the sand and Chucky puts his foot on the break and the car slows down and comes to a stop. Chucky pulls the gearshift down to park and turns the keys, and the car turns off. Chucky takes the keys from the ignition, next Chucky and Tiffany get out of the car, and they walk to the trunk and Chucky takes the keys and puts them into the lock and he turns the keys and he lifts the trunk lid and the trunk lid opens. Chucky picks up Vivian's arms and he spots and huge diamond ring on her left ring finger and he pulls it off while Tiffany isn't looking and he slips it into his blazer pocket, and Tiffany looks back from looking at the river and she picks up Vivian's legs, and Chucky and Tiffany lift Vivian from the trunk of the car, next they go to the bank of the river and they swing her body and they throw her in the river, and she lands in the river with a huge splash. Tiffany looks at Chucky and she gets really close to him and Chucky looks at Tiffany and he kisses her and she wraps her arms around him. Chucky says," Well we better get to the bank before it closes." And Tiffany says," Were going to rob a bank? Really?" Then Chucky says," Yep, so lets go." And Tiffany says," Oh Chucky!" And Tiffany hugs Chucky really fast making Chucky trip almost falling to the ground. Chucky says," Okay, okay, now lets go." And Tiffany says," Okay." Tiffany lets go of Chucky, and Chucky and Tiffany walk to the car and Chucky walks to the trunk and closes it and takes the keys from the lock and he walks to the driver's side of the car and gets in and closes the door, next he puts the keys in the ignition and starts the car and pulls down on the gear shift to reverse and puts his foot on the accelerator and he turns the steering wheel and the car turns around, next he puts his foot on the break, then he pulls the gearshift up into drive and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the car goes forwards and on the highway.


	13. Robbing a Bank

Chapter 13

Robbing a Bank

A few minutes later Chucky is still driving and he spots a bank called _Chicago's Choice Banking. _Chucky turns the steering wheel and the car turns into the parking lot, and there are only three cars in the parking lot, and Chucky puts his foot on the break and the car stops, next Chucky says," I'm going to the side so we can have a clean get away." Chucky puts his foot on the accelerator and the car moves forwards and goes to the side of the bank and he puts his foot on the break and the car stops at the side and he pulls the gearshift to park, and in front on the side is the drive through for the bank. Chucky turns the keys and the car turns off and he says," Tiff do you have any other weapons other than that pistol, like maybe another pistol?" And Tiffany says," I got another pistol in the back." Tiffany leans over the seat and she digs in some stuff and she finds the pistol and she slides back into her seat and hands Chucky the pistol, and Chucky grabs it and looks at it and says," Is it loaded?" Then Tiffany replies," Yes it is." And Chucky replies," Okay then let get goin'." Tiffany gets a duffel bag and they both get out of the car and they close their doors, next they walk towards the building and Chucky says," Ready?' Then Tiffany says," Yes." And Chucky replies," Lets go!" Chucky pushes the door open and yells out," Alright everybody put your hands in the fucking air and don't push any alarms or every body is going to die!" And everybody raises their hands in the air and Chucky grabs the duffel bag from Tiffany, next he runs up to a bank teller and throws the duffel bag onto the counter and says," Fill it up now and Tiff keep a close look for the cops." Tiffany walks up to the door. The Bank teller fills the duffel bag up with money and she goes to another room and a few seconds pass by and she comes out with some more money and she puts it into the duffel bag, next it starts raining really hard. Tiffany hears police sirens from a distance and she yells out," Chucky they called the cops, lets go now!" Next Chucky pulls the pistol onto the bank teller really fast and he pulls the trigger, and the bank teller is shot in the head and the bank teller falls to the ground, next the other bank teller starts to run and Chucky aims the pistol at the other bank teller and he pulls the trigger and she gets shot in the back and falls to the ground. Tiffany yells out," Chucky come on they are going to be here any second!" Chucky grabs the duffel bag full of money and says," Were going through the back of this joint!" Chucky jumps over the teller's desks and Tiffany runs through the small opening through the teller's desks, next they go through a door and run through the back part of the bank, next Chucky spots a door and he runs to it and opens it and Tiffany follows behind him. They continue running until they see the car and Chucky runs to the driver's side and Tiffany runs to the passenger side of the car and they open their doors and get inside the car and they close their doors and Chucky throws the duffel bag in the back seat, next Chucky turns the keys in the ignition and the car starts, then Chucky pulls the gearshift down and puts his foot on the accelerator really hard and the cars tires spin on the wet concrete, then the car barrels onto the road, next cop cars park in front of the bank. Chucky starts to laugh and Tiffany laughs with him and says," Oh Chucky that was great, lets go home." And Tiffany leans over to Chucky and kisses him on the cheek and Chucky says," Alright lets go." They drive on to the apartment.


	14. Chucky's Love Out Running The Cops

Chapter 14

Chucky's love/out running the cops

Chucky is still driving on the highway to the apartment and he looks out the window for any police vehicles, next he spots the apartment building and turns on the street Stony Island and drives up to the parking lot, next he turns the steering wheel and the car goes into the parking lot and Chucky finds a parking spot and turns the steering wheel and turns into the parking spot, next Chucky puts his foot on the break and the car stops, and Chucky pulls the gearshift into park and turns the keys in the ignition and the car turns off and he pulls them out of the ignition, next Tiffany gets close to Chucky and she starts to kiss him and Chucky says," Lets go into the house." Then Tiffany says, "Okay." And they get out of the car and they close their doors and they walk up to the sidewalk of the apartment building ,then they walk up to the door and Chucky opens it for Tiffany and she goes through the door and Chucky goes in as well, next they walk up to the elevator and Chucky pushes the button with the arrow pointing up on it and the doors open and they get inside and Chucky pushes the button with the number two on it and the doors to the elevator close slowly and the elevator goes up and Tiffany gets really close to Chucky and she grabs his hand. The elevator stops and the doors open and Chucky and Tiffany leave out of the elevator and they walk to room number fifteen and Chucky gets the keys and he sorts through them and finds the key and puts it into the lock and turns it and pulls the key from the lock and turns the handle and the door opens and they go inside and Chucky closes the door and throws the keys on the tables that is in front of the television and Tiffany hugs Chucky really fast almost making Chucky fall and Chucky says," Jesus Christ Tiff." And Tiffany says," Oh Chucky I really love you." And she starts kissing him wildly and the back up onto the mantel Chucky takes the ring from his blazer pocket and sets it on the mantel without Tiffany noticing and they stop kissing and walk to the back of the apartment, next they walk to Chucky's bedroom and Chucky opens the door and Chucky goes through the door and Tiffany follows behind him and she closes the door. Chucky kisses Tiffany and they start making out and Chucky takes off Tiffany's trench coat and throws it onto the floor and Tiffany takes off Chucky's blazer coat and throws it onto the floor, next Chucky begins to unzip Tiffany's dress and slips off one shoulder strap and everything goes black. Later Chucky and Tiffany are laying in bed smoking cigarettes and Tiffany leans over and puts her cigarette in the ashtray and she leans back and cuddles against Chucky and Chucky says," Kiss me Tiff." And Tiffany leans over onto Chucky and kisses him. Blue and red flashing lights appear through the window and Chucky says," Shit the damn cops, they caught onto us, we got to get the fuck out of here!" Chucky and Tiffany get out of bed and get their clothes on and Chucky grabs the pistols that are laying on the nightstand, then a knock is heard from the front door, and Chucky opens the bedroom door and Chucky walks through the door and Tiffany follows behind him and they walk to the front of the apartment and Chucky looks through the peephole and there are two police officers standing at the door and Chucky says," Shit there are two of them!" And Tiffany replies," Oh shit!" Next a knock comes on the door and a voice is heard from one of the police officers and they say," Come out with your hands up, you are under arrest for bank robbery!" Chucky says," Tiff get the keys they are right there on the table." Tiffany runs to the table and she grabs the keys and she runs back to where Chucky is and Chucky hands tiffany a pistol and Tiffany grabs it, next Chucky prepares himself and holds up the pistol and he grabs at the doorknob and turns it and pulls the door really hard and he aims the pistol at one of the officer's head and pulls the trigger and the officer gets shot in the head and falls to the ground and Tiffany aims the gun at the other officer's chest and she pulls the trigger and the officer gets hit by the bullet and falls the ground Tiffany closes the door to the apartment. Next Chucky and Tiffany run to the elevator and Chucky pushes the button with the arrow pointing down and the elevator doors open and Chucky and Tiffany get in and Tiffany pushes a button with the number one on it and the elevator doors close slowly and the elevator goes down and the elevator doors open. Another police officer is there and he has his gun aimed towards the elevator and Chucky aims his pistol at the police officer and pulls the trigger and the police officer gets hit by the bullet and he falls to the ground and Chucky and Tiffany get out of the elevator and they run to the entrance and Chucky pushes the door open really hard and he goes outside and there are three police vehicles parked in front of the apartment building. Chucky and Tiffany start shooting at the police and the bullets hit them all. And Chucky and Tiffany run to the car and Chucky yells out," Tiff you are going to have to drive, and I'll shoot at them!" Tiffany runs to the driver's side of the car and she grabs the handle and swings the door open and she gets inside the car and she closes the door shut and she puts the key in the ignition and turns the key and the car starts, and Chucky opens the door to the passenger side and he gets in and closes the door, Tiffany pulls the gearshift down to reverse and puts her foot on the accelerator and she turns the steering wheel and the car turns around and Tiffany pulls the gearshift to drive and the car goes through the parking lot and onto the street, next the police vehicles turns their sirens on and Chucky says," Floor it!" And Tiffany puts her foot down on the accelerator and the car goes faster, next the police speed up and Chucky rolls down the window and leans his body out the window halfway and aims his pistol at the police car tires and pulls the trigger and the bullet hits a tire and the police vehicle skids off and crashes into a building, next some more police vehicles fallow Chucky and Tiffany and Tiffany makes a sharp turn on a street and all of the police vehicles skid because of the street being wet and they all smash into each other. Chucky says," Up here there's an ally you can drive into until it clears." Tiffany spots an ally and she turns the steering wheel and the car goes into the ally and she puts her foot on the break and the car stops and Tiffany turns the keys to the off position and the car turns off and some police vehicles pass by.


	15. Chucky's fate Tiffany's Discovery

Chapter 15

Chucky's Fate/ Tiffany's Discovery

Chucky says," Leave the car here and get the money, were going to Tony's to lay low for a while." And Tiffany digs in the back seat and grabs the duffel bag full of money and opens the door and gets out of the car and closes the door and Chucky opens his door and gets out and closes the door. Chucky says," Tony is about a block from here, we need to take the alleys to get there." Chucky and Tiffany start running through the alley and they reach a dead end and they both stop running and Chucky says," Shit! Were going to have to cross the street in order to get to Tony's." Next they run to the right and get to the side walk and they run across the street, next a police officer spots Chucky and says," Stop! Or I'll shoot!" Then the police officer pulls a pistol from his holster and aims it at Chucky and starts shooting at Chucky and a bullet hits Chucky in the stomach and Chucky falls to the ground and Tiffany stops and turns around and runs to Chucky and yells out," No Chucky! You can't die, not here, not now, come on get up!" Chucky gets up weakly and stars to run, but slower and he hold his hand over the gunshot wound, next they run into the alley across the street, and they go to the right. Chucky falls to the ground again and says," Tiff, I'm dying." Next Tiffany kneels down to Chucky and holds his head in her lap and she is on the merge of tears and says," No Chucky you can't die, I love you!" Then Chucky says," No Tiff I'm dying, go on, go to Tony's, maybe you can bring me back to life somehow." And Tiffany says," No don't say that." Then Chucky says," Kiss me." Tiffany leans down and kisses Chucky. Next Chucky says," I-I love you Tiffany." And Tiffany says," I love you too Chucky." Chucky closes his eyes slowly and his body becomes lifeless in Tiffany's arms. Tiffany starts to cry and yells out," No! Chucky I didn't want this to happen, I wanted you and me to live a wonderful life together!" And Tiffany puts her head on Chucky's lifeless body and she starts to cry, then she gets up off the ground and grabs the duffle bag full of money and she wipes the tears from her eyes, and she begins to run, and she runs off. Meanwhile the police run up to where Chucky's body is and one police officer says," Well we caught the fugitive, and he's dead." Next the police officer looks closer to Chucky's body and says," Well I'll be damned it's Marvin, somebody call a cornier down here to get the body, and I thought I seen a woman with him, you two go look for her now!" Meanwhile Tiffany is running and she gets behind Tony's and she pulls the door handle and opens the door and goes through it and closes it shut and she yells out." Tony!" And Tony says," Tiffany is that you?" And Tony runs up to Tiffany and Tiffany says," Chucky is dead!" Then Tony says," What! How?" Next Tiffany says," He got shot while running across the street to run from the cops and he died in an alley and now the cops are looking for me." And Tony says," Don't worry, lay low for now and after two in the morning you can go back to your apartment and get your stuff and get the Hell out of here, but Chucky will come back he will always come back."

Several hours later Tony looks at the clock and it shows 2:05 and he looks at Tiffany laying on the couch sleeping, and he walks up to her and says," Tiffany get up." Tiffany wakes up and says," Its already time?" Then Tony says," Yeah, I heard on the police scanner that they think you left the state and they aren't looking for you here." Next Tiffany says," You have a police scanner?" And Tony says," Well of course." Next Tiffany says," Oh okay.' Then Tony says," Tiffany lets go to your apartment and get your stuff, whatever you leave behind I'll mail t to you and maybe in a couple of days when this shit dies down then you can get out of here." Tiffany gets up off the couch and Tony walks to the back door and Tiffany follows him and Tony opens the door and he goes outside and Tiffany follows him and sees Tony's car and says," Chucky said that your car got stolen by some idiot." And Tony says," Well I found it and I killed the punk who stole my car." Tony walks to the driver's side of the car and pulls the handle of the door and gets inside the car and Tiffany walks to the passenger side of the car and pulls the door handle and opens the door and gets inside the car and closes the door. Tony closes his door and he turns the keys in the ignition and starts the car and he pulls the gearshift to reverse and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the pulls out of the alley and onto the street and Tony turns the steering wheel and puts his foot on the break and pulls the gearshift up to drive and puts his foot on the accelerator and the car goes down the street. A few minutes later Tony spots Stony Island Street and turns the steering wheel and the car goes down the street. Tony spots the apartment building and he turns the steering wheel again and the car turns into the parking lot and Tony spots a parking space and turns into it and puts his foot on the break and the car stops and Tony pulls the gearshift to park and he turns the keys to the off position and the car turns off. Tiffany opens the door to the car and she gets out and closes the door and she walks up to the sidewalk and walks to the entrance and walks up to the door and opens it and goes inside the apartment and walks up to the elevator and pushes the button with the arrow pointing up and the elevator doors open and Tiffany goes inside the elevator and she pushes the button with the number two on it and the elevator doors close slowly and the elevator goes up and reaches the second floor and the elevator doors open and Tiffany walks out of the elevator and walks to room fifteen and she opens the door and goes inside the room and closes the door, next she turns on the lights and she goes to the bedroom and walks to a closet and gets a suitcase and walks to the dresser and opens each dresser and gets all of the clothes and packs her suitcase and closes it and she walks to the front of the apartment and sets her suitcase at the front door, next she walks to the hallway closet and opens it and gets a two boxes and sets one of the boxes on the floor and she closes the closet door and walks though the apartment grabbing pictures and newspaper articles and other things that are important to her, next she places the box by the suitcase. Tiffany grabs the other box and goes into the book room and opens the door and turns on the light and walks to the bookshelf and grabs a few books and places them in the box and she walks to the door and turns off the light and closes the door to the room and she walks down the hallway and into the front of the apartment and grabs some other stuff and she walks up to the mantel and picks up some picture fames with pictures of her and Chucky and she places them in the box, next Tiffany comes across the ring that Chucky left. Tiffany's eyes widen and she gasps and picks up the ring and says," Oh my God Chucky was going to ask me to marry him! I will bring you back Chucky my love, no matter what I will bring you back to life!" Tiffany grabs her belongings and she walks out of the apartment.

The End.

To the reader: Thank you for reading my fan fiction I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
